Moonlit Eyes
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: Fifty years ago Kikyo and Inuyasha discover a girl running from something in the forest, she appears to be human, but there's something different about her. What could be different about her and what does 'Tsuki' have to do with the girl with the moonlit eyes? Please review and flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Awakened

**A/N: Ok so, I've tried in the past to do a Inuyasha fic, but I have never really liked any that I would write, so now I'm trying again and hopefully this one will be better. Another thing is that this character is a character I'm using in a Black Bird story and may also use in a Naruto story, I just really like her and I think she is a very interesting character. Please review!**

**Chapter 1: Awakened**

_Run!_

_I needed to run. I didn't remember why I was running, in fact, I couldn't remember anything, I just knew that if I didn't run, I would be killed. My legs were aching and I felt exhausted, but I had to keep going. I felt my foot catch on a root and before I could stop myself, I went flying forward. I felt my skin scrap against the rocks on the ground and I gasped, allowed dirt to fill my mouth._

_I spit and tried to get up, but it felt as though my ankle was sprained, leaving me stuck. Helpless._

_The sound of footsteps approached me and I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and for a moment I was struck speechless. She was a priestess, I could tell by her garb, but she seemed to be much more than that. She was beautiful, her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight and her dark brown eyes were filled with kindness._

_I trusted her in an instant._

_"You poor creature. Do you need help?" she asked me with a kind smile. Unable to speak, I nodded. She turned her head and that was when I caught sight of her companion. Silver hair, yellow eyes, and ears, ears that weren't human. I knew what he was right away. Half-demon. I instinctively shied away from him._

_"It's alright, little one, he's not going to hurt you. Right Inuyasha?" she said smiling at him. He just huffed in annoyance, but reached a clawed hand forward to help me. I hesitated for a moment, but then I took it. I was only slightly shocked when he tossed me over his shoulder and onto his back, only slightly jarring my ankle._

_"Why do always insist on picking up strays Kikyo," the half-demon growled. Kikyo, so that was her name. It was a beautiful name. It fit her. She ignored him._

_"What is your name, little one?" she asked me. For a moment I didn't know. Who was I? Then it hit me._

_"Chi, my name is Chi."_

(50 Years Later)

"Chi! Could ye come and help me for a moment?" Kaede called. I turned and smiled at the old woman. It had been fifty years since I had been found by Kikyo in the forest. She had brought me back to her village, and had given me a home with her and her sister. I even learned to like Inuyasha, but then it happened.

Inuyasha had attacked Kikyo. He had wounded her to the point that she ended up bleeding out and died. Before that, Inuyasha had attacked the village, stealing the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo managed to follow after him and pierced him with one of her sacred arrows, pinning him to a tree, where he had been for the last fifty years. I still felt an ache in my chest from Kikyos's death, but time went on.

As for me, I had only aged about ten years since they had found me, a fact that confused Kaede. According to her I was human, but I didn't age like one. I looked normal enough, long black hair, pale skin, and average height. The only thing that struck people about my appearance was my eyes. There was something different about them, unnerving. They were a pale silver color.

The color of the moon.

"Just a moment," I told her, picking some more of the healing herb we were collecting. Once I had gotten the last of it I moved over to help the old woman. It was odd, watching her go from a little girl to an adult while I remained unchanging. I took the basket from her and held out my arm to help steady her.

"Thank ye child," she told me. I just smiled at her.

I hadn't left the village since the death of Kikyo and I spent my days helping Kaede while she trained me to be the next priestess of the village, a task I didn't feel quite up to. All I could think about was Kikyo and I knew I could never fill her shoes. She was too beautiful and powerful and I was just...I was Chi. Nothing more.

"Lady Kaede! There's a strange girl here!" one of the villagers said running over to us. I shared a look with the old woman and then followed her back towards the village. We didn't get many visitors to our small village, not since the death of Kikyo.

It wasn't hard to find the stranger once we entered the village. There was a crowd surrounding her, making it more than a little difficult to reach her, but once we did I was frozen in shock.

"Kikyo?" I breathed. While I was standing there in a stunned silence, Kaede moved forward to evaluate this girl. She looked like an exact copy of Kikyo, though there were some minor differences her strange clothes being one of them, but other than that it was like she had been brought back to life.

"Chi, come with me," Kaede ordered, shaking me out of my thoughts. I followed after them, staying a little bit behind so I could continue gawking at the strange girl. I just couldn't get over how much she looked like Kikyo.

Her name was Kagome. She told both Kaede and I over some lunch, apparently she was from somewhere called Tokyo, not that I had ever heard of a place like that before. The more she spoke the more I realized she was different from Kikyo. She may have had her face, but she was someone else entirely, something that made me both happy and sad.

I opened my mouth to asked her another question, but a moment later there was a sound outside. I stood up, feeling my entire body tense up. Before I could do anything else a horse came flying through the house, bleeding.

My eyes locked on the blood while Kaede and Kagome ran outside. I watched it as it slowly leaked from the wound. I felt a strange feeling overtake me. It was the same feeling I got when I had seen Kikyo. I thought it was just because I was watching her die, but seeing the horse, another thought struck me. It was the blood. There was something about the blood that was making me feel strange.

"Chi! Chi!" I shook my head and moved my eyes to Kaede who had re-entered the hut. The moment I looked away from the blood, the feeling faded.

"Lady Kaede, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I need ye to go after Kagome, she's heading into Inuyasha's forest!" she told me. I felt the familiar feeling of betrayal I always felt at the mention of the half-demon. It was because of him that Kikyo was gone. He was the one who had killed her.

I shook off the feeling and headed into the forest. I may not have any powers like Kikyo did, but I had been training for years and I could handle myself in a fight. I did know that if it was a demon, I stood no chance. Of course, the closer I got the more I was sure it was a demon, which was just great. I wasn't going to go back thought, I had lost Kikyo once before and I didn't want to lose her again.

Even if this, 'Kagome', wasn't her.

"Kagome? Kagome!" I called. I was getting close to the tree Inuyahsa had been pinned to. I didn't want to see him, but it was starting to look like I had no choice. Sighing, I moved forward, into the clearing where he was pinned. Kagome was there and Inuyasha...no, it couldn't be.

Inuyasha was awake...

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little boring, I promise it'll be more exciting in the future. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuki

**A/N: Alright, chapter two, good stuff. JUst to clarify, once I get the first five chapters posted I'll be posting once every Sunday, though I might be a day late or a day early, it depends. Also, I got my first review! Yay! That makes me very happy so thank you for reviewing. Now, here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: Tsuki**

"Inuyasha," I breathed as I stared at the half demon. His eyes then shifted from Kagome to me and he smiled.

"Chi." He said my name like it was a curse, making me flinch.

" I see your still following Kikyo around like a lost puppy," he mocked. I felt my anger flare up.

"Kikyo's dead, Inuyasha, you killed her," I told him. He scoffed.

"You can't fool me. I know the scent of the woman who killed me." Kagome huffed fo a moment, but before she could snap at him for calling her the wrong name, the demon that had been attacked the village arrived.

The second I saw her I felt something strange flash through me again. It only took me a moment to realize that it was because the demon smelled of blood. I watched as Kagome tried to fight the creature off, then it happened. The thing bit her, freeing the jewel from her body. I watched the blood that seeped from her body in fascination.

Then I felt it.

It was like a pulse moving through my entire body. I stagger on my feet. No on seemed to notice what was happening to me, everyone was too focused on what was happening with Kagome. I opened my mouth to try and call for help, but it was no use, it was like my vocal chords weren't working. A moment later I felt another pulse go through me, this one brought me to my knees. They kept coming, faster and faster until finally, I was too weak to even keep my eyes open and I blacked out.

(Skip)

My eyes fluttered open, my head feeling heavy and sore. It was like I could feel everything in there sloshing around. I groaned and sat up. I looked around, taking in the trees and all of the green. How long had I been out and where was I? Ugh, my head felt like it was full of water. I stood on shaky legs, feeling weaker than I had ever felt before. I didn't like it.

"Damn," I muttered.

"So you're awake." I flipped around, but I saw nothing, then I looked down. It looked like some sort of...imp?

"Who are you?" I asked the creature.

"I am Jaken, servant of the great Lord Sesshomaru," he announced smugly. I rolled my eyes. I could already tell this creature was going to get on my nerves.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked in a skeptical tone. The imp glared at me.

"Do not speak so disrespectfully of my Lord you insolent girl!" he snapped. I felt my anger well of then, and then I felt my claws and fangs elongate, as I moved forward and grasped the little imp by his throat.

"My name is Tsuki," I snarled at him, digging my claws, deep into the skin of his neck. If I wanted to kill him it would be so easy, but instead I let him go. He hadn't given me a real reason to kill him...yet.

"Jaken, what do you think you're doing?" a cool voice said from behind me. I turned, my gaze meeting the cold gaze of a demon. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you the Lord Sesshomaru I've been hearing so much about?" I asked him. He ignored me, moving towards the little imp instead. I watched as he picked up the little imp, just like I had.

"My Lord, I'm sorry, this girl sidetracked me!" he protested. Sesshomaru released him and then he turned back towards me.

"Finally worth your focus now right?" I asked him in my best mocking tone. His eyes narrowed.

"Quiet you little wretch," he said. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He glared at me and before I knew it, he had moved and was now directly in front of me. I didn't even flinch, though I wanted to. There was no way I was going to show him that I was afraid of him.

"Quiet," he commanded. I couldn't help myself, really I couldn't, it's in my nature to be snarky.

"Are you going to make me?" I asked him, giving him my trademark smirk. From the slight twitch of his lips I could tell he wanted to kill me...badly, but instead he backed off and turned back towards the little imp.

"Come on Jaken," he said, beginning to walk away. I crossed my arms, and before I could stop myself, my snark got the better of me.

"Just going to let me go?" I asked him. He raised a hand and slashed as me, a whip swinging at me. I managed to dodge it just in time, but it was close, I felt the wind from it brush my face.

"Consider yourself lucky girl," he said before turning away. I sighed. Well, that wasn't a very positive experience.

He seemed very arrogant, sure of his abilities. A part of me wanted to go up against him in a fight, just to see who would win, but the other part of me, the smart part, knew that in my current sate, I would lose. I had been gone for far to long, my soul had been asleep, but now I was finally awake, meaning that now, I had a chance to feed, to re-energize my body. It had been far too long since I had fed and my throat already felt dry.

My thoughts turned back to Sesshomaru.

I had to admit, he seemed like a very formidable demon. I licked my lips, feeling the familiar anticipation build up inside of me. I had been gone too long. I needed to find a demon. I didn't know how long I had and I wanted to feel the warm thick blood of a demon run through my hands. I wanted to elongate my fangs and sink them deep into their flesh and drink.

I smiled. Time to go on the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight

**A/N: Totally realized I've been spelling Kikyo wrong this entire time, so knowing me, I'm going to go back and change it so I don't feel like such an idiot. I am sorry if the misspelling bothered any of you. Now onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Moonlight**

I snarled, the demon stood no chance against me. It was weak, powerless. Before it had even registered my presence I had leaped, landing right on top of it. It snarled and tried to buck me off, but my claws had sunk deep into it's skin. The were shaped like hooks and were designed to help me stay on top of my prey. I was a hunter and as a hunter, I needed to have weapons. My claws and teeth were my weapons.

I elongated my fangs and sank them deep into the neck of the demon. I sighed as it's blood filled my mouth. This was what I needed. The demon continued to struggle, but soon grew weak, until it had finally stilled and that there was no more blood left in it's body. I released it then, licking some of the blood from my lips. It tasted metallic, like licking pennies. I loved it.

"Enjoying yourself?" I flipped around, my eyes meeting a familiar pair of golden ones.

"I thought you were going?" I asked him, licking my lips once more.

"I smelled blood," he told me simply. I stood, unhooking my claws from the demons shoulders and letting them shrink back down to normal size.

"So you came running over hoping it was mine?" I asked, being snarky...again. He didn't answer, he just turned and started to walk away. I rolled my eyes.

"Again with the leaving?" I asked. Again, no answer. Wiping the rest of the blood off my face I followed after him. I'm stupid, I know.

"You know, the more you try to ignore me, the more I'm going to do to annoy you," I told him. He stopped moving and once more, I managed to dodge the whip just in time.

"Jeez, you know you could kill someone just swinging that around right?" Snark powers activate! He just glared at me, giving me the feeling that he wanted to kill me...again.

"So why are you over here?" I asked him, switching back to serious mode.

To be honest, I really hadn't expected to see him again. I figured once was all I got and that, knowing me, I had annoyed him out of my life for good, but instead he was here...again. I felt my mouth start watering as I began thinking about how his blood might taste. He seemed to be very well brought up, an aristocrat, definitely above the demon I had just drained.

"Jaken mentioned that he saw you with the half demon Inuyasha," he told me. For a moment I was confused, I didn't remember anyone by that name, but then I realized that he wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Chi. I smiled, deciding to toy with him a little, I mean what did I have to lose? Well...he could kill me, but oh well, I've lived a full life anyway.

"I might know someone by that name," I told him with a smirk. He stared at me with his annoyingly impassive face.

"Where is he?" he asked me. I taped my lips with my finger, pretending to think it over, but the truth was, I knew exactly where his was thanks to Chi. I guess I was just lucky I knew everything she did.

"Well...I could lead you to him, if you want," I told him. His gold eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked me, believing I had an ulterior motive. I didn't blame him.

"Nothing, I just want you to promise not to kill me while I lead you there," I told him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded. I smiled and dusted off my kimono. It was simple, a black skirt and a pale blue top. It felt tight and it was hard to move around in, but I had nothing else, so I had to just deal with it.

I led Sesshomaru through the forest until I started recognizing the surroundings. Somewhere in front of us was the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to, meaning they were somewhere close. I stopped moving. I wasn't ready for Inuyasha or the girl with him to meet me, it might make things harder for Chi, something I didn't want at all.

"He should be somewhere in this area," I told him, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting, I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, before I faded away. Sesshomaru nodded and continued on, leaving me behind him. I sighed and moved back into the trees until I was sure I couldn't be seen. Once there, I waited.

I watched the sun as it set and the moon as it slowly rose in the sky. It was a full moon tonight. I did my best to stay in the shadows until the moon reached it's peak. I always loved watching the moon rise so I always tried to avoid the rays of moonlight, until I was ready. As it reached the peak, I sighed. The blood I consumed earlier should be enough to sustain me while I was gone, but it had been so long that I had any and I was worried.

Pushing those worries aside, I stepped into the moonlight and immediately started feeling the familiar pulse, signaling my return to sleep. I braced myself as it quickened and waited for the momentary flash of power that revealed my true form. It came hard and fast, making me gasp. Luckily no one was around to see me or what I truly was, if they did, Chi would be in danger.

Then the pulses stopped and my eyes drifted shut.


	4. Chapter 4: Along for the Ride

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring-ish, I really don't mean for it to be. I'm kind of sad because I still only have one review and no favorites. I feel like this story is crappy now. I think if I don't get any reviews by chapter 10 I'll just delete the story. Anyway, enough sad talk, onto the story!**

**Chapter 4: Along for the Ride**

"Chi! Child, awaken!" Kaede? Was that Kaede? I opened my eyes, feeling like there was cotton in my head.

"Lady Kaede?" I asked in a weak voice. The old woman sighed.

"Where have you been, child? We have been searching for you for days, I need you to go with Inuyasha and Kagome, they need someone to watch over them in their search for the Shikon Jewel shards." This time my eyes popped open and I shot up, instantly regretting it as the contents of my head sloshed.

"What? Shards? The Shikon jewel broke?" I questioned once I had recovered. Kaede sat in front of me, calmly waiting for me to regain my strength.

"Ye need to go with Inuyasha and Kagome, but that is not important right now. Where have ye been?" she asked me. I sighed and tried to remember what had happened to me. I remembered the pulsing going through my body and I remembered feeling like I was dying, but that was all. After that, it was all a blur and I couldn't have been passed out for days...could I?

"I...I don't remember," I told her. She sighed and stood. I followed suit and followed her back into the village. A couple of the villagers stopped to stare at me for a moment, which confused me, normally it wasn't a strange sight to see me walking behind Kaede. For a moment I wondered if I had changed any in the time I had gone. I glanced down at my hands and felt the same feeling of fascination overtake me.

My hands were stained with blood.

I froze, unable to move anymore as I felt the beginnings of the pulsing over take me. Before anything could happen, Kaede grabbed my hand, breaking my connection with the blood. Once my head was clear I wondered where the blood had come from. What had happened that I couldn't remember?

"Chi?" Again, my eyes popped. I turned and sighed. It was Kikyo's murderer. The half demon Inuyasha. I glared at him.

"Ah, Inuyasha, has Kagome returned?" Kaede asked him, acting surprising friendly. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't notice. Inuyasha huffed.

"No, not yet," he said. Kaede nodded.

"Well, it's good that you are here then, I will be needing you to look after Chi," she told him. My heart dropped. She really was going to make me go with him.

"What?! Why would I want her to come with us?" he snapped. Kaede sighed.

"Chi has healing knowledge and she knows how to find plants in case Kagome gets hurt. You may be able to heal fast, but she is only human," Kaede pointed out. The way they were talking about me like I wasn't even there, made me feel like a piece of meat. Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine, but if she dies, it's not my fault." He then turned and walked back into the forest. Kaede then turned to me.

"Chi, follow him, you are to stay with him and Kagome now," she told me.

"But he killed Kikyo! I don't want anything to do with that heartless demon!" I snapped. Kaede sighed.

"I fear there may be more at work here than we originally thought," she told me. I was confused. Did that mean that Inuyasha might not be the one who killed Kikyo?

"Fine, I'll go," I told her in a dejected voice. I really didn't want to go with them, but it was starting to look like I had no choice. Sighing, I followed the path that Inuyasha had walked, hoping that maybe I would be able to catch up with him. It didn't take long for me to reach the Bone-Eater's well just as Inuyasha jumped in. I rushed forward, but then I noticed there was a little demon by the well. It looked like...a fox demon?

"Who are you?" I asked the little demon. He turned towards me and glared.

"I'm Shippo, a demon! And who are you?" he asked me suspiciously. I had to smile, he was just too cute.

"My name is Chi. Kaede sent me to come along with you all in your search for the jewel shards," I told him, smiling be honest, I felt kind of abandoned.I didn'tunderstand why she wanted me to go with them, but I had no choice in the matter, so I would just have to live with it.

Shippo eyed me suspiciously, but then turned his attention back to the Bone-Eater's well. I followed his gaze, confused. Was there something special about the well? I saw Inuyasha jump in it. A little hesitant, I moved forward and peered inside. I didn't see anything. Where had Inuyasha gone?

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked the little fox demon. He pointed to the well.

"He followed Kagome back to her world through the well. I'm supposed to wait for them," he told me. I nodded even though I didn't quiet understand what he was talking about.

I'm not sure how long we waited. Shippo didn't seem to want to talk to me, he just scavenged around for who-knows-what while I watched him. I let my mind wander, going back to when I had woken up. What had happened to me? All I remembered was seeing the blood and then passing out.

I had to have done something if I was missing for days.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" I heard someone yell from inside the well. Confused, I peered down to see the girl called Kagome and Inuyasha. They were arguing about something, but then the girl spotted me.

"Hey, can you help me out?" she asked me. Still confused, I nodded and reached down to her. After jumping a couple times, she managed to grab my hand and I pulled her out while Inuyasha just jumped.

"You're Chi, right?" Kagome asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Kaede asked me to accompany you on your search," I told her. She smiled.

"Great! You already know Inuyasha, but I'm Kagome, the fox demon is Shippo, and the flea is Myoga."

"Flea?" Just as I asked, I felt a small sharp pain on my nose and instinctively slapped it. Removing my hand I spotted a dazed...bug?

"That would be me." Ah, so he was the flea.

"Enough talk, we need to find more jewel shards," Inuyasha huffed impatiently. Kagome sighed and smiled at me.

"Sorry about him, he can be kind of rough, but he's really not that bad," she told me.

"I still don't trust him," I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"We you hurry up already!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome stood and followed after him and Shippo hopped after her. I hesitated for only a moment and then i joined them, though I wished I didn't have to.


End file.
